The Jacob and Oddessy Stories 2: Happy Birthday
by Double B Killjoy
Summary: It's Oddessy's 14th Birthday.


**Happy****Birthday**

by Oddessy Moon II

Author's Note: I do not hold any claims over the characters

in this story except for Oddessy. All characters belong to Stephenie

Meyer. I cannot come close to the works she has written.

At first, I was dreaming. Clear skies at 12:01 AM, a bright white moon, and Jacob Black, in love with me, us forever bonded by our hearts. It was cold at first, but I warmed up. It was perfect.

Then my futon lifted off of the floor.

"Jacob Black you PUT ME DOWN right now!" I yelled.

"_Sorry. _I'll go away." he grinned and went back to his room. I went back to sleep. Even though it was my birthday, Friday the 13th, there would be no 'festivities' until 11:59 PM, my true birthday.

I went to sleep. All was good. And then I woke up.

I sat up, tossed my pillows and blankets off the futon, and set it back to look like a couch. I tossed the pillows back on and folded the Navajo-style blanket over the back of the couch. I pulled out a storage bin on the other side of the room and tossed my sheets in. Tossing my pajamas into the clothes basket, I pulled on a T-shirt and some jeans, tried to comb my hair, and, finally, walked out of my room.

"Wow, kid. 11:59 on the dot. 12 more hours and you'll be fourteen."

"Mornin', Billy. What's for lunch?"

"Birthday breakfast. Whole-wheat pankakes with jelly, eggs, bacon, fruit, and yogurt."

"Yumm." I picked up the tray on the counter and grabbed a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk. It wasnt until I tried to sit down in the living room that I noticed Jacob and the whole pack were over. This happened when I almost sat on Seth. "What are you guys doing here?" I yelled.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday." Seth said.

"Happy birthday!" Quil yelled.

"You're kinda off by 12 hours." I said."Now get out! It's my birthday and I get to watch Ghost Whisperer as much as I want."

"No you dont. Check the answering machine. Besides, you already set them to record." Paul said.

I checked the messages. 7. I pressed play.

"Hey Oddessy. This is Jasper. Happy Birthday! Be warned - Alice will do something big, whether you like it or not. One hint - I'll see you later. Bye."

Delete.

"Hey, this is Emmett. Happy birthday! BTW - Rose said something about shopping, so... watch out. Bye."

Delete. Most of the others went like that. They were from Alice, Bella, Charlie, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. That was it. Rosalie and Esme are planning a party, a big one. And Alice and Bella are taking me shopping.

Yay.

"You do realize those are from two hours ago, and Rose said Alice would be here in two and a half hours - that gives you 25 minutes." Jake informed me.

"WHAT!" I screamed, ran to the kitchen table, crammed down my lunch, and ran to my room. I brushed my teeth, pulled my waist-length, snowy-white hair into a long ponytail. I got my sneakers on just in time to hear a car horn and see Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo pull into the yard. "She's here. Gotta go Jake - I'll see you ALL at the party tonight. You are officially invited.

"Cool. Later Oddessy." Jake said.

I ran out and slid into the back seat of Alice's car. "Hi Oddessy!" she said.

"Where are we shopping today?" I asked.

"A new store called Platinum Black. Trust me, you'll love it." Bella answered.

"Do I have to wear a dress tonight?"

"If Emmett is gonna wear a suit, you gotta wear a dress." Alice answered over Bella's laughter.

"Oh, _joy._" I said, highly sarcastically.

( Later - 11:35)

"This is the AWESOMEST dress ever!" Rosalie said as she pulled the purple with black lace, strapless drees out of the bag.

"I know, right!" I said from my seat where Alice was doing my make-up. She was focusing on a black and pale purple theme. Black liner around pale-pale-purple lips, the same on my eyes. My nails were solid black.

"You are going to have to be still if I'm gonna do your hair." Rose said as she walked around to my back. First, she pinned my hair into three sections - two up and one down. Then she started working black and purple extensions into my hair. When she was done, she started braiding my hair.

By now, Alice had finished with my face and was straightening my bangs, letting the rest curl. It looked really good. Alice looked at the time.

"CRAP! Rose, help Oddessy into the dress. The party is starting RIGHT NOW. People are here and everything." She said. I stood and slipped on the dress over my black and white striped tights. It came down to my knees. Bella came in to give me my finishing touches: Black high-heels and a black cloak. I slipped them on.

"Ready!" I said.

"Ready." they agreed.

I walked into the hall to see Emmett and Jasper there to 'escort' me down the stairs. They stood on either side of me, Alice and Rose coming in beside them. Edward and Bella were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Along with Jake. Waiting. For Me. "You look..." he started.

"Beautiful." Seth finished.

"Wow. Oddessy. I never knew purple looked so good on you." Quil said. Yeah, the rest of the wolves were there, but they were all speechless.

All of the kids from the reservation were there, along with every kid in town. Billy and Charlie were there, too. It was quiet for a minute, but then a bell sounded, signaling 11:59 PM. A curtain swished to one side and my band was on stage. Like, the band I had started. We were called 'Being Ourselves' and consisted of the younger members of the pack, Emmett, and Alice.

"Dessa! Get up here!" Jake whined as he swung the guitar around his shoulders. "You promised you'd do your first gig when you were 14!"

"I dunno." I said as Carlisle handed me my tambourine. "I guess so." I hopped up on stage, and whispered to Alice and Jacob. "Start us on 'White Demon Love Song'."

"Cool. Hey, Dess?" Jake said.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
